bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Windows Down
Windows Down was supposed to be the first single of Big Time Rush's third album, 24/Seven but was changed and the song was integrated on the second album, Elevate. The single was release on June 25th, 2012, along with a new episode, Big Time Returns. The official music video for the single was recorded in Maui, Hawaii, during the last week of May 2012. The music video was released on VEVO on June 22, three days before the single's iTunes release. The official artwork of the single was released June 12, 2012 on buzznet.com, and is different from all the other artworks, released so far for previous singles. The song is an electro rock and dance-pop song influenced by dubstep. Written by Alexander James, Bei Maejor, Damon Albarn, Dave Rowntree, Graham Coxon, Matt Squire, Matthew Musto and Mike Posner, the song was originally going to used by Ke$ha (then called "Woo Hoo") for her new album, but was sold to Big Time Rush when "Woo Hoo" leaked. The instrumental heavily samples "Song 2" by Blur. The full preview of the song was officially released on June 12, in anticipation of the official iTunes release on June 25. Within 6 hours of its iTunes release, the song reached #62 (out of 200) on the "Top Pop Songs" chart of iTunes and has peaked at number 17 on the iTunes pop charts as of June 27, 2012. Windows Down became 2012 re-release bonus track of the album Elevate by replacing Blow Your Speakers. Lyrics Throw it up….Woo hoo You’re pretty baby, but you know that Wish I could bring ya, across the map I can feel it in the air that it’s on tonight I don’t really care if it’s wrong or right Petal to the metal baby holds me tight Anything you want I can get that girl, if you’re with that girl Everybody knows that I want ya If you want me baby show me Roll the windows down let your hair flow Let it all go tonight Woo hoo….All the windows down Woo hoo….When I’m rolling through your town Saying yeah yeah (2x) You drive me crazy but you know that Feel the breeze girl let’s take a lap I can feel it in the air that it’s on tonight I don’t really care if it’s wrong or right Petal to the metal baby holds me tight Anything you want I can get that girl, if you’re with that girl Everybody knows that I want ya If you want me baby show me Roll the windows down let your hair flow Let it all go tonight Woo hoo….All the windows down Woo hoo….When I’m rolling through your town Saying yeah yeah (2x) Break Woo hoo….All the windows down Woo hoo….When I’m rolling through your town Saying yeah yeah (2x) (Repeat Chrous 2x) Critical reception Reception to the song has been positive overall. Nick Bassett from UK site The Re-View called 'Windows Down' a "surefire Summer pop hit", complimenting the use of the Blur 'Song 2' sample and wrapping up his article saying that it should "mark Big Time Rush as some hot, home-grown competition for our Transatlantic invading boybands". Bill Lamb of About.com called the song "a guilty pleasure" and praised the song's use of rock, claiming that it provided "an appealing, more 'grown up' power pop sound for the group... them from the wave of British boy bands hitting American shores." Trivia *To draw attention for the single's release, the band has started a countdown on Twitter, posting with an #BTRwindowsdown days left every day at the same time, including a picture of a vehicle of which the windows are down. So far, #BTRwindowsdown25 and #BTRwindowsdown24 are the only countdown hashtags to have made the #1 position on the worldwide Trending Topic of Twitter. *On June 10, BTR tweeted:" Can't wait for [https://twitter.com/#!/search/%23BTRwindowsdown15 #'BTRwindowsdown15'] ? Show us by changing your icon! http://pic.twitter.com/gnHbFPPO ". *The song will be officially released on June 25th, but BTR is planning on performing it LIVE for the first time ever at B96 Pepsi SummerBash in Chicago next Saturday, June 16th. *Ke$ha potential smash hit "Woo Hoo" leaked onto the internet just around 2 months ago in a low quality recording, and turns out, due to the leak, the singer has scrapped the song from her upcoming recording, and sold the instrumental and rights to popular Boy Band "Big Time Rush" to use as their upcoming single, completly rewritten and retitled as "Windows Down". *Windows Down can be heard in the background for the commercial of Mario Kart 7. Also Nickelodeon have been playing the song for a few of their commercials. *A 3D version of the music video would be release by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS. *Kendall tweeted: HeffronDrive: “@bigtimerush: Rushers! Are you excited for #BTRwindowsdown9 on June 25? It is going to be big!! I AM!!!!!! * Windows Down reached #62 (out of 200) on the "Top Pop Songs" chart of iTunes within 6 hours of its release. The song peaked at #17, making it the group's biggest hit song on iTunes, but it dropped back to 21 a few hours later. As of June 28, 1:30 AM PST, it still currently sits at #21. *The music video was filmed in Maui, Hawaii and was released on June 22, three days before the single's iTunes release. Within 24 hours, the music video shot to #2 on the iTunes music video charts, second to Katy Perry's Wide Awake. It has since dropped to #3, third to Call Me Maybe, which it overtook earlier that week. Sources *big-time-rushs-windows-down-lyrics-exclusive *first-listen-hear-the-chorus-of-big-time-rushs-new-single-windows-down-exclusive-video *windows-down-the-origin *www.cambio.com/2012/06/11/windows-down-by-big-time-rush-exclusive-first-listen/ Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:2nd Album Songs